


Forever, Right Now

by brownbot5k



Series: Pretty Girls with Good Manners [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, Early Mornings, F/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownbot5k/pseuds/brownbot5k
Summary: Bob isn't falling for her or anything.  He's just willing to get up before 5 AM for her sometimes to catch her after her bakers-hours workout.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Pretty Girls with Good Manners [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005243
Kudos: 3





	Forever, Right Now

Normally, Bob doesn’t stay the night without Grey’s injuries as an excuse, but after they’re done celebrating their VD tests, it’s late and they’re tired. When Grey reaches for her keys, Bob snuggles her closer and says, “Forget it.”

Grey can’t find it in herself to disagree, and she falls asleep warm in Bob’s arms. She completely forgets about her morning alarm until it goes off before dawn.

Bob burbles indignantly but doesn’t move. Grey gropes for the clock radio and turns it off.

“Hell time’s it?” Bob mumbles into the pillow.

“Four. I run.” She disentangles herself to reach for her exercise clothes.

Bob keeps his face in the pillow. “You’re insane.”

Grey pats him and heads out for the run, leaving coffee as an apology.

It’s been the same routine for years: wake, stretch, run, shower, shave, breakfast. There’s comfort in the repetition of her steps, her pulse, the way her body wakes up and cooperates with itself, even with the wear and tear and old injuries. It wipes the cobwebs from her mind and muscles, leaving her ready to greet the day. Depending on the time of year, she gets to see the sun rise. It’s good to get back to it.

She’s had to take breaks from the morning run before, so the sluggishness and resistance are normal. This time, though, she feels a new pull in her hips and thighs, a lingering languor. It feels good.

It’s been six weeks and Bob still tells her each time, “I can give you tomorrow.” It’s dangerous, but they’re still doing this. Bob keeps giving Grey tomorrows, and Grey keeps letting him.

She should feel guilty, but she doesn’t. She knew what she was getting into, she made her choice, and now her body sings in a way it never has before. She finds herself humming snatches of old songs between breaths. This won’t last forever, but it doesn’t have to. Right now, Bob’s here. Right now, there’s the crisp pre-dawn air, the gravel under her shoes, and the memory of waking up with his arm over her.

When she returns to her apartment, pleasantly winded and sweaty, she’s surprised to find Bob finishing off the coffee, dressed, shaved, and reading the paper. Not awake yet, she’s sure, but getting there.

“Morning,” he says without looking up. “Bathroom’s all yours.”

“Thank you.” Grey kisses his cheek, which she’s done before but Bob jolts this time and watches her go.

Grey’s barely in the bathroom for a second before Bob follows her in with a gleam in his eye and slides his hands around her hips.

“You look good,” he says.

Grey looks down at her knee brace, gym shorts, the old Barbarian Barbara T-shirt. There’s nothing special about any of it. She gives Bob an inquiring look.

“It’s not pants,” he replies, and starts kissing the hickeys he left on her shoulder last night, all pleasant reminder and future promise.

“You smell fantastic,” he continues. Apparently some parts of him wake up faster than others.

“Shower,” Grey reminds, tapping out on his shoulder. Bob sighs but lets her slip out of his arms and shoo him out. “Read the paper for me?” She likes his voice like this, soft and rough from waking up.

She leaves the bathroom door open a crack and Bob leans against the wall, drinks his coffee, and reads off the headlines and relevant articles while Grey showers, shaves, and dresses. When she comes out, knotting her tie, Bob twines it through his fingers.

“You look good like this too.” He tugs her down by the tie and buries his face in her neck, inhales. “Smelled better before you showered, though.”

“Work.” But Grey doesn’t tap out.

“I don’t need as much warm-up as you do.” Bob’s wrapped her tie around his hand to hold her in place, and his voice is velvet. “We can still make it in time.”

He hasn’t tightened his grip yet, and there’s a question in his eyes. Grey swallows and squeezes yes.

“Good.” Bob fumbles behind Grey for a towel, rolls it, and tosses it on the floor for cushioning. “Drop.”

Grey kneels and reaches for Bob’s belt, but Bob stops her, holds her chin and tilts it up for a second to smile down at her.

“What?” Grey asks.

Bob lets go. “Nothing. Just thinking you’re pretty on your knees.” He nods. “Go ahead.”

Grey sucks him off kneeling on the bathroom floor, and Bob pets her hair and talks through it in a voice that roughens and breaks the further along he gets. He gives her plenty of warning before coming, but Grey just squeezes for yes and takes it.

She’s about to wipe her mouth and stand up when Bob puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t swallow yet.” The hand moves to her mouth. “Open.”

Grey does and Bob slides his thumb in to open her mouth further and pet her tongue. He smiles at what he sees, makes a pleased, possessive sound, and a jolt goes through her.

Bob must see it; he chuckles and pulls out so she can swallow, grabbing a washcloth to clean her up with. “Come on, if we hurry we can still make it on shift in time.” He glances down at Grey’s groin and grins. “If you’re good, I’ll have you for lunch.”

She knows Bob is teasing—even he isn’t that reckless—but she can’t help imagining it, him shoving her into a bathroom stall at work, dropping to his knees with that wicked smile. Bob laughs at her expression, pats her cheek, and strides out the door.

They make it in time, Bob acts perfectly professional and restrained all shift, and the sound of his voice over the phone makes her crazy. She’s on the Communications floor the moment Darlene shouts, “First shift, clock out! I don’t care where you go, long as it ain’t here,” pretending not to notice the stares.

Bob smiles innocently as he adjusts his laptop bag. “No overtime, boss?”

Grey can’t grab Bob and drag him to the car. She has to keep her hands to herself until they arrive at her apartment and drag Bob to the bedroom instead. He laughs when she does it.

Bob ends up staying the night again, sitting up in bed to play some indecipherable game on his laptop. Grey falls asleep with an arm thrown over his belly, watching the letters and punctuation symbols do battle, and his clattering keyboard follows her into dreams. When she wakes up a split second before four, he’s curled against her back, arm tucked around her waist like he’s always been there.

When the alarm goes off, he groans and buries his face in her neck. “You’re crazy, but I’ll give you today,” he says.

Grey squeezes Bob’s hand, gets up, and goes to put the coffee on.

This time, she comes back to bed before showering. Bob approves.


End file.
